Digimon Heroes Episode 5: Digimental Knowledge!
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: The heroes and digimon start to head out for a new evolution, Digimental Shinka. When virus digimon start attacking, Izzy start making a plan to defeat this tough battle. What evolution would come to Tentomon?
1. Chapter 1

**Digimental Knowledge **

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (need I go on) so sorry for the delay! I was to busy with so many things! Luckily I got down to business today and got Chapter 1 finished. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

Izzy (narrating): In the last episode, the first dance of the year was taken place. But The Vertex were trying to get our D-3s, luckily Motimon digivolve to Tentomon. They might have thought they grabbed the right box. Turns out it was another.

(At Kaoru's house; her mother is making breakfast as her father, older brother (Dai) and younger brother (Shou) are at the table)

(Kaoru then takes a seat)

Kaoru: Morning Mom!

Kaoru's mother: Well good morning Kaoru. Did you sleep well?

Kaoru: Little bit, but I found toy bug under my bed in the middle of the night.

(Shou snickering)

Dai: I don't get it. If there were toy bugs under your bed, then how did they get there? It just doesn't make any sense.

Kaoru's mother: Shou put the bug under Kaoru's bed before she went to bed. Which wasn't very nice.

(Shou then makes a grumpy face)

Shou: Sorry mom, sorry Kaoru.

Kaoru: Hey dad, when will you take off your wrestling mask?

Kaoru's dad: I can't, it's part of the true lucha spirit.

Kaoru: But it's been at least 9 years since you've had your face naked! And I was only 2 meaning I can't remember a thing!

Dai: Me neither.

Kaoru: You were only 7, you have to remember.

Dai: Remember what now?

(Kaoru slams her face on the table)

(At the Academy, Izzy is walking in the hallways until Principal Rotwood come past him)

Rotwood: Mr. Izumi, do you have a second?

Izzy: Sure.

Rotwood: You about a brown box that was at the dance?

Izzy: Yeah.

Rotwood: Well that box had something special to me. (whispers) Don't tell anyone but it had…a My Little Pony collection inside it.

(Izzy's eyes then pop; he then tries so hard not to laugh)

Rotwood: (normal volume) Do you where it is?

Izzy: No.

Rotwood: Well then carry on.

(As soon as Rotwood leaves; Izzy bursts out laughing)

(Kouji, TK, and Mimi then arrive)

Mimi: What's so funny?

Izzy: Okay, okay, okay! You the box situation that we had during the dance?

Mimi: Well yeah.

Izzy: Well turns out that the other box was Rotwood's collection of My Little Pony!

(Izzy laughs really hard)

Kouji: That's not funny, that's creepy.

Izzy: I know but the Vertex have taken that box! Oh my god I would love to see the look on Ranamon's face!

(Kouji, TK, and Mimi then start to laugh along)

Kaoru: Ah another fine example of Schadenfreude.

TK: A whata?

Kaoru: Means happiness of the misfortune of others. Anyways, what's the dealio with the digimon?

Izzy: We figured they should be in the computer room.

Kaoru: What? Izzy, the digimon need to be somewhere else other than the computer room. They need to explore, be curious, discover something they've never seen in there lives! You must let them free!

Izzy: But Kaoru, people would freak and maybe even call the authority.

Kaoru: Oh crud, I almost forgot about that.

Izzy: Well it's kind of obvious. But Tentomon wants us to be in the computer room right after school. No plans what-so-ever.

TK: Well we don't really have plans anyway. What is it that Tentomon wants anyway?

Izzy: He hasn't told me yet but I'm sure it's really important.

Mimi: Alright, we'll meet each other in the computer room.

(Bell rings)

Kouji: You sure the digimon will be all right?

Izzy: Don't worry. I have made sure that they are safe. I'll check on them when it's break. Remember where to be.

(At Arukenimon's castle)

Arukenimon (to herself): Who knows when those new heroes will return here. What I'm more concerned about is Koushiro. There's so many things about him that are interesting.

(Ranamon enters)

Ranamon: Your highness, I've heard the news that you wanted to see me. What is it?

Arukenimon: I have figured that you haven't got the D-3s.

Ranamon: I was that stupid box of stupid toys instead that stupid Jack Spicer has grabbed using is stupid, stupid mind!

Arukenimon: It doesn't matter. You did a very good job.

Ranamon: What do you mean your highness?

Arukenimon: Since you've let Koushiro make Motimon digivolve to his rookie level, all is according to plan.

Ranamon: What would this plan be?

(Mummymon enters)

Mummymon: Your highness, your highness, the dark spirals are finally complete.

Arukenimon: Excellent. Now all those digimon will be under our control with these.

(Arukenimon holds out a dark ring; Ranamon then makes an evil grin)

Ranamon: Arukenimon, I am very humbled to be your apprentice.

(Commercial)

* * *

Please review! (No flames) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ah spring break. and it's the last day for me anyway! Don't worry, I'll be able to finish this episode

* * *

Izzy, Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru: Digimental energize?!

Tentomon: That's right. It's an evolution where us digimon transform into our armor form. There are six DigiEggs hidden around the Digital World.

Mimi: But how would we know where they are?

Tentomon: We're not sure. Since the last team of digimon heroes lost, the eggs have been taken to different location by themselves.

Izzy: Wait a sec, you mean to tell us there was another generation of digimon heroes as well?

Tentomon: Yes as you can tell, twenty-two Earth years ago there were a generation just like you guys. They were destined to protect our world from any harm. The digital world was brand new at that time. It started off as a peacefull planet until Arukenimon started terrorizing all the harmless digimon and made us her slaves. We then sended a distress call to another dimension. It somehow got to yours and each of them got digivices. They look different from your D-3s. Since then, they've been saving us from wherever danger comes and did the best they could to not let their world know any of this. When nine years have passed, Arukenimon become stronger and defeated most of the heroes. Since then, they all gave up and Arukenimon become the empress of the entire Digital World.

TK: Why that's terrible.

Tentomon: Right but we waited fourteen years for a new generation to defeat Arukenimon once and for all.

Izzy: How can we when she has a new set of team to help her out?

Tentomon: Don't worry. When we find all the DigiEggs, we will be able to do what we can.

Izzy: All right then, let's go. Digi-Port open!

(Heroes and digimon enter Digital World)

(At the forest terminal, the digimon slaves are putting up the a dark spiral)

Jack Spicer: Impmon I have a feeling.

Impmon: About what?

Jack Spicer: It's going to be a beautiful day for us.

Impmon: Why would you say things like that?

Jack Spicer: Look around you, digimon doing the hard work, others having the dark rings around them and turned evil, plus everything is according to plan.

Impmon: Yeah, unless these annoying brats come and try to ruin everything as usual.

Arukenimon: I wouldn't be so sure about that. If they do I have a special surprise for them.

(At _another_ part of the forest terminal; the heroes and digimon are walking through)

(Izzy checks his D-3 and sees a signal)

Izzy: The DigiEggs must be around here somewhere.

Kaoru's voice: Guys take a look at this.

(Everyone comes where Kaoru is)

Kaoru: I found something that it's very funny looking. I'm not sure but it has the symbol that I saw on Izzy's D-3.

Patamon: It's one of the DigiEggs! Izzy you gotta pull it out!

Izzy: You sure?

Palmon: Yes after all it's your symbol now!

Izzy: All right, here goes nothing.

(Izzy trying to pull out the DigiEgg; unfortunately he can't)

Izzy: Hey what gives?!

Tentomon: The last time I saw someone pull a DigiEgg it came right off.

TK: Step aside, this job is for a real man.

(TK tries pulling the DigiEgg; he then paints)

Kouji: What were you saying about a real man?

TK: Hey smart alick, it not as easy as it seems!

Kouji: Are you challanging me?

TK: I believe so!

Kouji: Fine then! But I'm telling you, getting some egg out is no biggy!

(As Kouji walk off, TK mimiks Kouji)

(Kouji then tries getting the egg out)

TK: Ha! I told you!

Kouji: Shut up! That was just a first try!

TK: Oh yeah!

(TK and Kouji start arguing)

(Izzy, Mimi, Kaoru, and the digimon just stare; Izzy then notices one of the dark spirals)

Izzy: Huh, what is that?

(Izzy then wonders off)

Tentomon: Oh no, I better come along in case he gets captures like last time!

(Tentomon then follows Izzy)

(Kouji and TK continue fighting)

Kaoru: ENOUGH!!

(Kouji and TK stop fighting)

Mimi: Look, I know that you two have issues but--

Kouji and TK: Issues?!

Gatomon and Patamon: Yes, you two have issues.

Mimi: Anyways, we have to find a way to get that DigiEgg out of here. I'm not sure how but we just have to try.

Gaomon: Hey, where did Izzy go?

Palmon: I hope he didn't get destracted again.

Patamon: Seems that Tentomon is gone too.

Gaomon: That means we gotta find them before the Vertex get here.

Ranamon's voice: Oh, but they've all ready come. Dark Vapor!

(Acidic cloud knocks out heroes and digimon)

(Izzy and Tentomon later arrive back to where they were)

Izzy: The D-3's back to normal. Sure was acting strange when it was close to that tower.

Tentomon: Where is everybody?

(Izzy then finds Mimi's, Kouji's, TK's, and Kaoru's D-3s)

Izzy: They've been captured!

* * *

Gee _**yah think**_?! I'm just kidding! We still love you Izzy. Review (no flames)!


End file.
